Randomly Green
by Stringless Doll
Summary: The Naniwa Speed Star and Naniwa Boy Genius into the world of Kansai Romance! ...or not. KenyaZaizenKenya.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Even with The OVA; Naniwa no Ouji-sama, love for Shitenhouji is still lacking and it's so sad. Shitenhouji is my 3rd favorite team after Hyoutei and Rikkai. So, I will spread to you love of Kansai bastards, I mean, Kansai Ben is like the smexiest accent ever, right, Yuushi?  
This fic will be KenZai aka. KenyaZaizen. I'm so sad that Zaizen didn't even talk in OVA, noooo. I thought in the OVA i will be able to see more of my Naniwa Boy Genius. Zaizen needs more love after I saw each page in PIVIX has Zaizen on it, I decided I will make you love Zaizen! Behold, Naniwa Prat Genius will take your brain over!! *insert evil Kansai laugh here*

Disclaimer : As much as I want to be a mangaka in the future, I'm not Konomi Takeshi since I'm not going to release a single in the mean time.

----

Zaizen was confused, he's torn between being happy and not. His parent had decided that they're going to go on a holiday which means Zaizen will be staying only with his brother, his sister in law, and his nephew. Not that anything really change since only 2 people will leave the house, but whenever his parent around, his brother never bother him with his private life, namely; his love life. Now that their parent had gone to ther trip, Zaizen found himself sitting together with his brother, watching a movie he's certain Kintaro would like. So far so good since his brother had said nothing but his brother is a fucktease after all.

"So, Hikaru-chan, do you have a girlfriend?" the elder Zaizen, Zaizen Ikari asked.

"No."

"Aww, come on, you are 14 years old, good looking, bad ass, young, hot, and genius, how come you don't have a girl friend?"

Zaizen was considering of throwing tennis balls on his brother, but he was practically praising him so Zaizen didn't mind, "Because I am bad ass?"

Ikari pouted then smacked Zaizen across the head with pillow, "Why are being a smart jack ass now?"

"You said yourself I'm genius," he replied calmly, smacking his brother back.

"Little prat."

"Old man."

"I am not old."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm just…"

"You are a father of 5 years old girl."

"Blame my smart ass that I can get job easily and married when I was 22 years old."

Yeah, he couldn't say anything since it's true anyway and keeping this further would likely make his brother called him 'young uncle'. He doesn't like the idea so he backed off. "I don't think it's your business."

Ikari took a sip of his drink then slung an arm over Zaizen's shoulders, he grinned and Zaizen was glad his brother wasn't drinking alcohol, "But Hikaru-chan, i'm worried you're going to be an old man, spending the rest of your life alone being a jack ass and smart ass, I can imagine you're going to live alone in a house near a beach watching girls in bikinis but you don't have anyone to laid on…"

"Living near the beach watching girls with bikinis is not my dream," Zaizen said, removing his brother's arm from his shoulders, "It was yours. I prefer a quiet and peaceful live near a good takoyaki stand and watch baseball every day."

"What kind of dream is that?" Ikari gawked at his brother then slung his arm back again.

"Dream of Naniwa Boy Genius." He said, removing his brother's arm again, "stop slinging your arm on me, it's heavy!"

"But, Hikaru-chan!" God, his brother sounds like Koharu-senpai, "you need to get a life!"

"Play tennis?" he offered nonchalantly, taking a sip from his brother's cup.

"You need someone to color your day, Hikaru-chan! That's what you called life! Beside, you are so young, this is your days of youth! Do something a teenager will do!"

"Study?"

"Smart ass."

"Thank you very much."

They were silent until his brother pushed the matter again. "Ok, at least, do you have crush on someone?"

Zaizen thought for a while before answering, "If you mean that do I have someone I want to crush, I want to crush Koharu-senpai, he's such a pervert."

Ikari smacked his brother's head with newspaper.

"Hey, you just killed my important brain cells!" Zaizen growled.

"Good, so you won't be a smart ass." His brother huffed and Zaizen mourned over his dead brain cells. "I'm serious, Hikaru!"

Still mourning over his beloved brain cells that had helped him being a genius, Zaizen threw his brother a glare, "You made me no longer a genius, you killed my brain cells!"

"So, you had crush on your brain cells?"

"No, idiot. You just killed them!"

"Yeah, so, who?" Ikari was tired, or just lazy, or something. He definitely has much free time since he's trying to get into Zaizen's love life, he could do any other thing like working or flirting with his young wife or playing with his daughter.

"Son of a bitch."

"So you are, our mother is the same after all." Or, Zaizen thought, he's just a simple fucktease, yes, that simple fucktease.

Zaizen cursed his family for being genius, or have a brain to turn a curse back that is. "Why do you care?"

"I'm bored."

"…"

"What?"

"If you weren't bored you won't asking me this?"

Ikari tapped his chin, "I won't?"

Zaizen got up from the couch, went somewhere, and returned with stack of papers. He placed the papers on the table along with pen, then sat back, "Get a life then, Ikari."

"My works…your bastard."

"Smart ass," he corrected.

That night, Ikari learned that both him and his brother are really annoying. And smart ass.

----

When Kenya appeared at Zaizen's door one morning, Ikari asked the Naniwa Speed Star a question that Koharu would like to know the answer as well, "Do you know who is Hikaru-chan's crush?"

And Kenya's response was; "He have one?"

And Zaizen's response was throwing tennis balls on his brother's head, "I kill your brain cells."

"Margareta!!" Ikari wailed then ran inside the house.

Kenya blinked, "Margareta? I thought your sister-in-law's name is Nanase?"

"No, Maragareta is one of his brain cells, I just killed her. He killed Miguel few days ago."

"Miguel?"

"My brain cell that he killed with news paper, poor Miguel. He killed Amrita and Clara too, and…"

"I'm not listening." Kenya cut in, deciding that a mere dumb like him will never understand what a genius is talking about.

Zaizen seemed to be upset that Kenya wasn't interested in hearing about his beloved brain cells, and Kenya just shot him his dumb look which made him even more dumb that he already is.

"I will kill Lucio tonight, Hikaru-chan! I will!!" Ikari shouted from inside.

Kenya tilted his head, "Do your family has a tradition of naming a brain cell or something? Or this is a general knowledge to every genius in the world to name a brain cell? But Yuushi never tell me anything about his brain cells."

Zaizen shrugged and slipped into pairs of shoes, "Ignore him, I will protect Lucio tonight and I will kill his precious Kaguya."

"You're not answering my question," Kenya pointed out. Zaizen gave him a look that said 'you wouldn't want to know' so Kenya shrugged back and walked out of the house. The two decided to jog until school. On his way, Kenya thought how could Zaizen talked about something so dumb and not-so-Zaizen-ish with same blank and bored face he showed every day.

----

A/N : That was the first chapter, so, I NEED A BETA, REALLY. What do you think? I appreciate your comments and such, especially reviews, let me know what you think? I hope I can convert you into a fan of KenZai or any Shitenhouji canon for that matter because Shitenhouji needs love, seriously.

Review or Zaizen will kill your brain cells and Yukimura will do something horrible to you. Oh, I don't believe in Tezuka's wrath when Yukimura can do better /runs from angry Tezuka


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you for the reviews /hugs  
I've finished this fic weeks ago but I haven't post it, there's total 11 chapter of this fic. This second chapter had been posted on my LJ actually. For beta please contact me on my MSN, sankyuu.  
And this fic is not KenZai but KenZaiKen.

Disclaimer : I am not Konomi Takeshi who owns Tenipuri.

----

They're not late, luckily. But Kintaro and the idiots (Yuuji and Koharu) had to run laps for being late. Shiraishi is now commanding the first year to swing their rackets, Chitose is talking with Gin, Yuuji is flirting with Koharu who secretly stole glances at Zaizen, Kenya is bored, and Zaizen is hiding behind Kenya. Osamu? Sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Kenya asked upon realizing how Zaizen practically ducked behind him.

"Koharu-senpai is sending me whatever disease he had with his pervert leer," Zaizen informed him.

"Eww, now he's sending it to me as well!" Kenya yelped and tried to get away from Zaizen. Koharu's disease is the worst, it turns you into a pervert in less than 7 days if he leered at you for 1 minute each day.

Shiraishi then called the regular, he told them to play against the second year and third year. Zaizen got to play with Ishida-senpai against a pair of second year and third year. He didn't know the name of the third year but the second year is known as Mishiba. Kenya, unluckily, got to play against Koharu. Zaizen wished his senpai will survive from Koharu-senpai's almighty disease.

The practice that day ended around 5. The regulars stayed longer like usual. They were changing their clothes except for Zaizen, Kintaro, and Ishida when Kenya said, "Zaizen's brother asked me if Zaizen have a crush on someone."

As expected, Koharu got excited, his glasses glinted, "Oh, yes, yes, who is that, Kenya-chan?"

"I don't know," Kenya shrugged, "I thought you would know, Koharu. Stop leering at me!"

Koharu pouted then latched himself on Yuuji, "Oh, Yuu-kun, Kenya-chan is being mean…"

"So, why do you bring this on if you don't know yourself?" Shiraishi ignored the love birds, he straightened his pants.

"I said I thought you would know, besides, I'm curious."

"Come to think about it, I've never seen Zaizen with girl although he's quite popular," Shiraishi said.

"He's popular? How come?" Kenya's eyes widened a little, "everyone knows he is annoying, annoying, and annoying beyond anyone can ever comprehend."

The buchou clicked his finger then pointed at Kenya, "Girls said that made him attractive, he is rebellious."

"I would say his parent never teach him manners, and because he is a genius, they never complain." Growled Kenya under his breath, "Where is my comb? God, you're not using it, right, Koharu?"

The said accused threw him a hurtful look, "I don't need a comb! Yuuji, he's so mean!"

"Not to mention he had look as well," Chitose decided to pipe in, "Girls in my class actually talked about him and asking me if he had a girlfriend."

Kenya laughed then began combing his hair, "A look? I bet they can't stand being with him for a day. He's annoying and so annoying, he won't pay attention to what you're saying, he'd listen to his headphone, he'd just spacing out, he'd do annoying things, he'd start mocking you, and god knows how I can stand him."

Putting all his belongings inside his bag, Shiraishi stole Kenya's comb from him, "I see you are the one who spend your time together with him the most, Kenya. How come you never know he's so popular and who his crush is?"

"I'm not his mother."

"His care taker?"

"No," he stole his comb back and shoved it inside his bag carelessly, "I just…don't care about details?"

Chitose wanted to say that it's more a question than a statement but he decided to remain silent about it. "But you want to know?"

"Not really, but, yes."

"Ask him?"

"Then get my brain cells killed? No."

"Brain cells?" Chitose raised a delicate brow.

Kenya sighed, "You won't believe that Zaizen and his brother were having a fight over murdered brain cells and apparently, they had names."

Another brow raised, "Murdered brain cells?"

"Just… forget it, I'm not really following it anyway."

"Then don't brought it up," Shiraishi grinned.

"I know."

Few minutes later, Kintaro came from the bathroom with towels around his waist, "Buchou, let's eat Takoyaki!" Zaizen and Gin followed after him, they changed in more private place, trying their best to hide from Koharu's leer.

"Whose treat?" Kenya asked, he didn't have much money this week, he spent his money for new grip tape.

"Umm, Gin-san's?" Kintaro tilted his head aside.

Yuuji and Koharu quickly marched up to him, "Nooo, Kin-chan!! We know Gin is way too kind to actually let us starve but nooo!! We should not use his kindness for that, Gin-san is way too kind to us until now, we should treat him sometimes!"

KIntaro cried and run to Gin who just finished buttoning his clothes, "I'm sorry Gin-san!!! I'm so sorry!!!"

Gin just nodded, he didn't understand anyway.

"So, whose treat?" Kenya asked again, "I'm hungry."

The idiot duo had mischievous grin on their faces, "It will be Hikaru-chan's treat today!"

But when they pointed at Zaizen, the second year was no longer there. Kenya's cell phone beeped and he opened the new mail which reads; _I'm off to kill Kaguya and some other cells like Marina, Kelvin, Armstrong, Ludwig, and maybe Takami. Zaizen._

"Who is it, Kenya?" Chitose asked even though he seemed to already know who it was.

"Zaizen is going to do some murder so he can't join us, or treat us," Kenya said as he flipped his cell phone close and stuffed it to his pocket, "Ok, whose treat?"

They had to take their words about being kind to Gin back as they stared at him teary eyed, Gin just smiled.

When they're eating Takoyaki, Yuuji and Koharu cried with Gin between them. Kin-chan cried as well. Chitose, Shiraishi, and Kenya decided to sit a little far away from them.

Kenya sent Zaizen a message after that; _Good luck with the killing._

About 5 minutes later, his cell phone beeped, it's from Zaizen,. Kenya laughed when he read the mail; _Mission accomplished but I lost Lucio and Karvana._

Kenya sent him another mail; _How did you kill them?_

His cell phone beeped once again; _I hit him with book that you lent me then he hit me back with ruler, but thanks to your thick book, I killed more that he killed mine._

The Naniwa Speed star gasped, he typed quickly on his cell phone;_ You mean, Yuushi's Eclipse? Oh my God, Yuushi will kill me if he knew I used his book for violence!_

_He won't know, if my brother caught a disease it would be genius disease that would make him more genius._ Kenya chuckled, his kohai really is something. Well, he hoped instead of Yuushi, he'd be the one who will become even more genius. If that's possible that is.

----

A/N : Just wanna say that Mizuta Kouki's ass is so smexy, PFFFFT /runs  
Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks for the reviews, guys, I'm so happy!! /hugs and throws pictures of Mizuta Kouki & Kawasumi Bishin. You will find names of Kenya's actors in ShitenMyu in this chapter.  
Special thanks for Astaroche-san, beta for this chp. Sorry for being a burden for you, i'm counting or you for the 5th chapter as well. Petenshi-chan maybe will beta the 4th chapter anyway.  
KenZaiKen not KenZai or ZaiKen.

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi owns Tennis no Oujisama not me, never.

----

Zaizen Ikari is not going to give up about knowing who is his brother's crush. No matter what Hikaru said, and no matter how many times his brother shoves his paper works to him, he's not going to back down. So, he decided that maybe asking a certain honey haired boy who always comes to pick his brother up every day would help him. But he never would have guessed that the honey haired boy might be the answer of his question.

Ikari's wife and son were out for a walk, thus they left Ikari alone with his beloved Hikaru-chan. Hikaru was playing PSP and he was reading the news paper, when the bell rang. Seeing that Hikaru was too absorbed in his game and he was also wearing his god damn headset which made him practically deaf, Ikari sighed and walked to the door. When he opened it, the honey haired boy was standing in front of his door, smiling.

"Is Zaizen home?"

Ikari nodded then let him inside, "Sure."

The boy seemed to be familiar with the house more than Ikari expected, he must be Hikaru's best friend. He had seen the boy more than once, in fact, he always saw the boy everyday but he never really paid attention to him.

"Oi, Zaizen!" Kenya called, not bothering Ikari who sat down on the couch secretly observing from behind his newspaper. Zaizen didn't seem to hear him and Kenya sighed, he removed the headset which caused the black haired brat to protest.

"The hell, Kenya-senpai!?"

"Hikaru-chan, manners!" Ikari drawled lazily, and observed how a grin crossed over the boy known as Kenya and scowl on Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru-chan?" Kenya's grin got wider, he sat down beside Zaizen,

"Hikaru-chan?"

"Shut up, Kenya-senpai!" Hikaru was about to throw the nearest object from him which happened to be his PSP so he set his hand down and threw him a pillow instead.

The scene that happened next was really disturbing...or not. Ikari had to bite his hand in order not to laugh, scream or do anything as Kenya's face came closer to Hikaru's, a grin crossing his face, noses nearly touching, and Hikaru just stared at him, "Hi-ka-ru-chan."

Ikari was torn between going to the toilet or staying, since his brother was blushing. He wanted to laugh but if he left them, he might let pass something interesting which could be happening next.

Hikaru just stared and blushing dumbly while Kenya grinned and then he flicked Zaizen's temple. The black haired boy winced in pain, rubbing his temple. "Senpai!"

Kenya laughed and then he got up, "Come on, stop lazing around you brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Zaizen growled but got up as well, "Where are we going anyway, we don't have practice today right?"

Ikari wanted to ask if they were going on a date but in fear of losing another brain cell of his, he closed his mouth.

"You owe Gin takoyaki," Kenya said, still grinning.

"I do believe I don't owe Gin-san nothing."

"Yes, you do, you smart ass. Because you ran yesterday, Gin had to treat us."

"I didn't even agree in the first place!" Hikaru was close to whining.

"Yeah, tell that to Koharu."

And then the two of them leaved the house while still bickering like a married couple. After the door closed, Ikari burst into laughter, his brother just blushed. He never saw his brother blushing at people except at his son and Hikaru blushing meant something.

He must keep an eye on Kenya the next time he came.

----

Koharu blew on the takoyaki with a kissy face which made Zaizen gag and throwing up all of his stomach contents on the nearest trash bin. Gin patted his back patiently and Chitose handed him handkerchief.

"He's exaggerating things," said Kenya, but he ended up the same when Koharu blew on Kenya's takoyaki. Gin patted his back and Chitose laughed dryly.

They were eating at the same park like yesterday, the Takoyaki seller; Hisano-san knows them well. He just laughed and told them not to waste his takoyaki in his heavy kansai accent. Shiraishi nodded sheepishly and apologized to him.

"Geez, Zaizen, it's your money, don't you let it go to waste just because of Koharu," Shiraishi said, munching on his own quietly.

Zaizen wiped his face with Chitose's handkerchief and walked further away from where Koharu was beside Kintaro, "Sorry Buchou."

"HaiHe, disis ehihiouff!" Kintaro said with his mouth full, "hanghu!"

"Yes, Kin-chan, it is. You're welcome. Don't talk with your mouth full." Zaizen replied to the little boy. Kintaro just grinned and ate more.

Kenya finally finished puking, he walked closer to Zaizen and grinned, "Thank you, Hikaru-chan."

At this, Shiraishi dropped his Takoyaki which caused him to scream, Chitose choked on his tea, Kin-chan choked on his takoyaki, Gin who happened to be near patted their backs patiently, Koharu and Yuuji hugged each other and Zaizen was too shocked to say anything.

Silence.

Chitose broke the silence by asking, "Err, since when are you two dating?"

"We're not!" Kenya and Zaizen shouted at the same time.

"Er, ok. So, what's with 'Hikaru-chan'?"

"I heard his brother called him that," Kenya said a little annoyed,

"just wanted to piss him off, that's all."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself, Kenya." Shiraishi said, he took out his wallet and checked if there was enough money to buy more Takoyaki. He could just ask Zaizen actually but the poor boy had suffered enough.

"It ** him off, who won't enjoy their selves for ** the almighty brat Zaizen Hikaru?" Kenya pointed out.

"Well, you?"

"Everyone does, Shiraishi."

"Hmm, but you didn't seem to enjoy it because you piss him off for me."

"Shiraishi!"

Shiraishi ran to buy another takoyaki.

Koharu and Yuuji waltzed in front of Kenya, making the most disgusting kissy faces ever, "Oooo, our Naniwa Speed Star is in love!" they cooed together.

"Who's what!?" Kenya nearly screamed.

"You, Kenya-kun." Koharu said, making even more disgusting kissy face, if that was even possible. "I see, you like Hikaru-chan then."

"Wha-what's with that, Koharu? I mean, you called him Hikaru-chan as well, what makes me in love with him if I just call him by his given name?" Kenya protested, trying to ignore the heat that was slowly making its way to his cheeks.

Koharu twirled on his feet, "I call everyone with 'chan', Kenya-chan, besides, everyone knows I will always love Yuuji and Yuuji only." Kenya wanted to throw a trash can on Koharu's face when he winked at Yuuji who winked back, "Shut up, Koharu! Why do you think I'm in love? And with Zaizen of all people!"

"Because you called him 'Hikaru-chan'," Chitose stated matter-of-fact.

Kenya gawked at Chitose. Meanwhile, Kintaro poked Zaizen on the side and called out, "Zaizen is not moving!"

All eyes turned to Zaizen who was indeed not moving from his precious place. He didn't even blink. Gin walked to Zaizen and tapped his shoulder but Zaizen still didn't move. They all looked at him worriedly. Zaizen suddenly took out something from his bag and hit Kenya's head with it.

"I killed your Takuya! And Mizuta, and Amagi and Kiritani Matsubara!" then Zaizen ran off.

Kenya winced in pain but then he realized that the book Zaizen used to hit him was indeed Yuushi's Eclipse and was currently floating on the puddle, "Shit!! Yuushi will kill me!!! Zaizen you brat, you killed me and my brain cells!!" he screamed.

The others stared at him, sweat dropping, except for Kin-chan who tugged on Chitose's sleeve, "Who is Takuya, Mizuta, Amagi, and Kiritani Matsubara?Baseball players?"

Chitose looked at Kintaro blankly then remembered what Kenya told him yesterday, "Apparently, they're Kenya's brain cells."

"Woa, Kenya-senpai named his brain cells?" Kintaro's eyes sparkled in awe.

"Em, not really, Kin-chan. Just…forget it, Ok? Or Shiraishi will do something with his hand." Chitose reprimanded him. Kintaro gasped and nodded then stood silent beside Chitose.

Shitenhouji Tennis regular's hang out that day ended with Shiraishi and Gin eating their takoyaki peacefully, Chitose joined them later, so did Kin-chan,Koharu and Yuuji busy doing something no one ever wanted to know, Kenya wailing in pain and agony in fear of being Higuma Otoshi-ed by Yuushi, and Zaizen killing his brother's brain cells with his paper works for calling him Hikaru-chan in front of Kenya.

----

That's for the 3rd chapter. School started today and senior year, the horror!! But you don't have to worry just because of long update because like I said, I already made the last chapter.

Reviews and I will give you more pictures of Mizuta and Bishin, and maybe of Sato and Takkun as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Thanks again for the reviews. I found out recently that Mizuta Kouki cut his hair, not that I really mind as long as his smile remains the same. If you want to see him, go to Takuya's blog or I will PM you the site with Mizuta and his new hair style.  
This chapter is beta-ed by Petenshi-chan, thank you so much /hugs Astaroche-san will beta the next chapter. Petenshi-chan, I changed some term like 'Naniwa Prat Genius' back, I hope it's ok with you.

YaoiFanaticFreak asked me what is the difference between KenZai, ZaiKen, and KenZaiKen. Well, there's this order to state which one is seme and which one is uke. Basically, the order is like this: SemeUke. Since I can't decide which one is the seme and which one is the uke, I use this order: Seme-Uke/Seme-Uke; KenZaiKen. Kenya can tops Zaizen and Zaizen can tops Kenya as well since he's written at the second position but Kenya followed after him. Confusing? Yes.

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi owns Tenipuri

----

"So you like him?" Zaizen wanted to throw bottle of jam at his brother's face. If only his sister-in-law wasn't there, but she was there, handing him a cup of tea.

"Who are you talking about?" Hikaru glared.

"The boy from yesterday, Kenya, was it?" Ikari grinned. Nanase nudged his leg from under the table.

Zaizen coughed on some of his tea, "why would you ask something like THAT?!"

Ikari placed his cup on the table and then moved his face close to Hikaru's, "because you blushed when he called you Hikaru-chan. And I remember you mentioned something about your friends mistaking you two for a couple," he drawled the last bit.

Zaizen coughed once again. When Nanase went to grab a handkerchief, he threw a newspaper at his brother, "shut up you retard!"

"You're not denying it," Ikari grinned smugly.

"Denying what?"

"You like him." Zaizen was silent, contemplating on what his brother said, "I don't hate him."

"You like him?" Ikari's (already gigantic) grin got wider.

"I like him, but I don't love him." Zaizen said.

Ikari pouted, "You smart ass!"

"Thank you."

"Ikari, Hikaru-kun, watch your languages!" Nanase reminded them, smacking both of their heads with the newspaper Hikaru threw at Ikari five minutes prior.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison. Then Ikari started up again when Nanase went to wake up Zaizen's nephew, Hinata, "so why did you blush?"

"I did not."

"You so did, Einstein."

"Fine, I did. What's your problem?" Hikaru growled in annoyance.

"Is it because you two were nearly kissing?" Ikari teased, ready to run in case Zaizen really was going to throw a bottle of jam at him.

But no, instead, Zaizen threw a fork, which nearly cut his brother's cheek, "shut the hell up, fucktease!"

The two of them stopped arguing when they heard little footsteps and Hinata ran inside the dining room, followed by a glaring Nanase.

----

Ikari had no intention of giving up it seems. He was grinning ear to ear and seemed to be very eager to approach Kenya and tell him that his baby brother was in love with him. Zaizen was upstairs, still getting ready. Kenya had already arrived and was now sitting on the couch reading random magazines.

Deciding that now is the time, Ikari plopped down beside Kenya.

"Kenya, right?"

Kenya stopped reading, looked up and nodded, "That's right, Oshitari Kenya, third year."

"Are you in a relationship, Kenya-kun?"

"E-excuse me?" Kenya stuttered, looked flabbergasted. He was suddenly worried and struggled to remember if Zaizen ever told him that his brother swung both ways.

"I asked you if you have a girlfriend or not. Or crush for that matter," Ikari laughed slightly.

Kenya scratched his head uncomfortably, "um, I don't have a girlfriend and no crush at the moment."

Ikari grinned, "so, what do you think about Hikaru-cha-AGGHH!!"

Kenya spun around to find Zaizen throwing tennis balls at his brother with his signature bored look, "I killed Emeliana, Julio, Masayuki, Orihara, Kaito, Kagamine Rin and um, Edward!"

At the mention of 'Edward' Kenya shuddered at the thought of Yuushi killing him because of his ruined Eclipse book.

"You also killed Robert Pattinson!!" Ikari hollered in horror.

"Good, I hate him, he stinks," Zaizen sneered.

'Yuushi, forgive me…' Kenya prayed with all his might.

Zaizen walked past Kenya, who opts to follow him, trying to ignore Ikari who was clutching his head and crying over the loss of Robert Pattinson.

When they were a few blocks away from Zaizen's household, Kenya said, "Your brother asked me if I had a relationship with somebody or a crush at the very least," he paused, "your brother isn't bisexual, right?" Kenya went immediately into panic mode.

"He said that if there's a man he wanted to marry then it'd be Einstein or

Newton. But lately, he said he wanted to marry Robert Pattinson," Zaizen attempted to calm him down in a way that wasn't calming at all.

"You mean his brain cell?"

"No, I mean the real one."

"Oh..."

"…"

"Why so?" Kenya asked again. The boy was very curious today, wasn't he?

"He wants to become a vampire? I don't know, nor do I care," he shrugged, "why did you tell me this, senpai?" Zaizen didn't seem to care that his statement clashed with the fact that Robert Pattinson is a human, not a vampire.

Kenya shrugged back, "it seemed that he was about to ask me something about you before he was cut off by you killing his brain cell."

Zaizen froze but the sudden change went unnoticed by Kenya, "he asked about whom?"

"He asked about you, you prat."

"Kenya-senpai," he called.

"Yes?"

"What method should I use to kill Ikari's brain cells tonight?"

Kenya thought for a while, "Give him a picture of Koharu's kissy face."

----

Zaizen didn't know why there were so many girls latching themselves on the fences around the tennis courts like Embryo implanting itself on Endometrium. He also didn't know why he just though that, too much science probably.

"They want to see if Kenya-kun and Hikaru-chan are really going out," Koharu answered rather happily. No one asked about it. So Koharu must be psycic or something.

"They're doing what?!" Kenya and Zaizen shouted at the same time.

"It seems Koharu and Yuuji spread a rumour of you two going out," Shiraishi told them, his racket slung over his shoulder.

"Shiraishi, let me kill him, please? I won't make a mess!" Kenya pleaded.

"Sorry Kenya, he's too much of an asset."

Kenya was about to launch himself at Koharu, completely ignoring Shiraishi's words when Osamu latched himself on Kenya, "my, my, Naniwa's Speed Star is in love it seems and with our boy Genius no less."

"Naniwa's Boy Genius my ass, he's Naniwa prat genius!" Kenya snorted.

Osamu whistled, "You're not denying it."

"What?"

"You're not denying you're in love with him, Kenya."

Kenya stood dumbstruck while the others stared at him. Excluding Zaizen, who was busy with his genius mind plotting an evil murder. He even planned to call Rikkai Dai's Yukimura and Seigaku's Fuji for a far more terrible death. Kintarou squeaked, running away from Zaizen when he sensed the evil aura the black haired tensai emitted.

"See, you are in love with Naniwa's Tensai!" Koharu and Yuuji exclaimed out loud which caused the girls to shriek and even some of them to faint.

"For fuck's sake!" Kenya growled in frustration.

"Is this true?" Shiraishi teased.

"Damn, why are you enjoying this, bastard Shiraishi! Kura Teme, I thought we were friends!"

"Don't call me a bastard, you retard, Kenya Yaro! And because we're friends, I want to help you in your love life!" He reasoned.

"Pfft, you better take care of your love life with Chitose first before worrying over me," scoffed Kenya.

The girls shrieked again. Koharu and Yuuji beamed at Chitose. Osamu whistled once again. Zaizen was still plotting an evil demise. Gin was acting as a shield. Kintarou was still hiding behind Gin. And Shitenhouji's forgotten Fukubuchou, Koishikawa Kenjirou, remained forgotten.

"What's this, what's this? So it's Shiraishi and Chitose now eh? Geez, son, you never tell me these things!" Osamu faked tears which didn't help since he was laughing as well.

"Idiot, Kenya! Shut up! I thought we made a deal that you're not going to bring this up!" Shiraishi whacked Kenya on the head with his racket. Not the gut, but the frame.

"Shiraishi, calm down," Chitose tried to, well...calm him down.

"That hurts, you bastard! Why did you even butt in my so called love life in the first place?!" Kenya winced in pain.

"You mean you really love Zaizen?" Osamu asked.

"Don't make assumptions on your own!" He screamed out loud.

"But you said-" Before Osamu could continue, Kenya blitzed away with his inhumane speed, leaving the regulars staring on in awe. The girls around the fence were shrieking things along the lines of yaoi or boys love.

"That's what I call a speed star," Osamu chuckled, he turned to the team, "run 30 laps, now!"

They sighed but ran anyway. When they were halfway across the courts and far away, Osamu realized Zaizen was still there with his murderous black aura.

"Thinking about Kenya?" he asked, leaning on Zaizen.

Zaizen suddenly turned and whacked Osamu's head with his racket, laughing maniacally, "I killed your Ivan Braginski!"

"How dare you hit your own coach and who the hell is Ivan Braginski?" Osamu shouted.

"He is Russia, muahahahahaha!" and with that, Zaizen ran off.

Osamu was worried that his boy genius was reading too much Hetalia. It certainly gives him more knowledge about World War 2, but it also affects his brain as well. Wait, how would he know Hetalia? He remembered what Kenya said about ignoring the details of Zaizen. So he shrugged and plopped back on the bench, once again falling asleep.

----

Sorry for Robert Pattinson's fans /runs

Review? And kiss from Yukimura?  
I recommend you to watch Umineko no Naku Koro ni ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Chapter 5!! Finally, I had a placement test yesterday and English test made me felt like a genius, LOL. I practically finished first and the real genius boy in front of me was still frowning at the paper.  
Thanks to Astaroche-san for beta-ing /bows and hugs and thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy XDD

Bishin's blog entry on 22/7 screamed KenZai, LOL

Disclaimer : I'm not Konomi Takeshi, so…yeah, don't own this

----

To make everything even worse, Ikari found a picture of Zaizen and Kenya on Zaizen's wallet. It was a simple picture taken in photo box. Despite his grin, Zaizen looked bored on the picture. Kenya on the other hand had his arm slung over Zaizen's shoulder and was grinning happily, they both making a v-sign with their hands. There were random scribbles on it made by purple and green markers, some are Zaizen's handwriting and some other are Kenya's since Ikari didn't recognize it.

An evil grin spread across Ikari's face.

When Zaizen came out of the bathroom, he shoved the picture in his brother's face, "Hikaru-chan, you two are dating…"

Zaizen cursed and snatched the photo away from his brother's hand, "You're not allowed to touch my belongings when I'm taking a bath!"

"You really are dating him, right?" Ikari ignored his brother's warning,

"Come on, tell your brother about this. I won't tell a soul, promise."

"Why do everyone started to imply that I'm dating Kenya-senpai?" Zaizen asked, frustrated.

Ikari looked even more excited, "Really? Maybe because you two are a match for each other?"

The younger of the two flailed, "Why aren't you worried that your brother is accused of being gay?"

"No, you're bi Hikaru-chan," Ikari stated simply, "It doesn't really matter, Mom and Dad already have Hinata for a grandson and maybe we will give them a granddaughter."

"You're impossible!" Zaizen stormed out of the room to his bedroom and slammed his door hard.

Ikari winced at the sound. He sighed then made his way to the couch. Really, it doesn't matter if his brother is gay or bi, he still love his Hikaru-chan because Hikaru-chan is Hikaru-chan. Ikari ran his hand through his black hair then realized something; Hikaru's wallet is still there. He took the wallet and examined it, after he found what he wanted, he ran to the phone.

----

"Kenya, there's a phone call for you!" his mother called from bellow.

Kenya placed his iguana on the floor and walked downstairs, he thanked his mother and accepted the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Kenya-kun, am I right?" the voice from the phone asked. He knew this voice, it's familiar, it sounds like his voice but different.

"Zaizen's brother?" yes, it's definitely him, their voice are so similar but his brother has a deeper voice than Zaizen.

"Right, Kenya-kun. It's me, Zaizen Ikari," Ikari said, "Just call me Ikari-nii."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, Ikari-san." He corrected.

"OK, Ikari-san, is there something I can do? Or did something happened to

Zaizen?" Kenya suddenly felt worried, why did a brother of his friend called him, the only thing he can think of is that something was wrong with Zaizen.

Ikari laughed, "I see, you care so much for my brother," he said rather amused, "Hmm, no wonder he likes you…"

Kenya blinked rapidly, something must be wrong with his ear, "Mm,Ikari-san, I think I'm not following?"

"Buy a map and a compass then."

"…You sounded like Zaizen."

Ikari laughed again, "We're brothers after all. So, let's get to the point, are you and my brother dating?"

Kenya suspected that Koharu and Yuuji or maybe Shiraishi just called Ikari-san but that may not be the case, he remembered that Ikari-san had tried to ask him something before, but he shook it off  
and shaked of his head, "Ikari-san, did someone named Koharu or Yuuji or Shiraishi called you?"

"No, why? Oh, you think someone told me about this, right?" when Kenya muttered a small affirmation, Ikari continued, "This is my own assumption,since it seems my brother likes you."

Kenya froze.

"A lot." Added Ikari.

Still freezing.

"Kenya-kun, moshi moshi? Are you by any chance jumping happily with joy?"

"As if! Ikari-san!!!" Kenya quickly yelled on the phone, "Please stop joking, I don't see any point in this conversation. I don't even think it's important!"

Ikari whistled, "No, it's important. You see, my brother is a type that is so hard for him to fall in love, but once he falls in love with someone, he'd never let that person go." He paused, checking if Zaizen was there, but his brother was still fuming in his room, so he continued, "I think if he likes you, you should accept his feeling."

Kenya sighed, he wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible, "If what you said is true, then I don't think there's any need for you to butt in, this is not your-"

"But Hikaru-chan is so shy, he won't admit it or even tell you if no one makes the first move. He's not going to make a first move so my help is necessary!" Ikari cut in, "You know, Hikaru-chan is a tsundere."

"I know, Ikari-san, but still, I think we can handle it ourselves. And I'm sorry to inform you but my iguana needs its food now. So I have to excuse myself, see you later Ikari-san." With that, Kenya closed his phone and dashed in his inhumane speed to his room, hugging his iguana. God, that was so scary!

Meanwhile, Ikari stared at the phone, amused. Kenya hadn't denied he's in love with Hikaru-chan, not in the whole conversation did Kenya denied he's in love with him or he denied Zaizen is in love with him. Ikari grinned, his brother is not so hopeless after all.

And a tsundere.

----

Zaizen woke up late, it was Sunday and Shiraishi canceled practice, saying he had family business but they knew it was Chitose. Not that they minded anyway. He had no plans today. If there was any plans, it would be playing his PSP or NDS or browsing with his laptop for cheat or downloading new songs. Rotting the whole day by listening to music is one of his options.

He walked downstairs lazily, he didn't need breakfast but Nanase had kindly made it for them.

"Ohayou." He greeted lazily and sat down on his chair.

"Ohayou, Hikaru-ji!" the little boy, Hinata, his nephew (Zaizen suddenly felt so old) greeted him. He was grinning ear to ear, Zaizen always found himself melting at the sight. The boy was so innocent and his cheeriness was always contagious that it made Zaizen smile as well.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan."

Hinata beamed and ran to Zaizen with his little legs. He hugged Zaizen's leg and looked up at him with big sparkling eyes and a blush on his face, "Nee, Nee, Hikaru-ji, Otou-san told me today we're going to go to the amusement park! Teehee, he said we're going together, Hikaru-ji!"

Hikaru turned to face his brother who was reading the newspaper. Zaizen knew he wasn't reading but hiding his annoying grin, "I have work to do today and Nanase had a reunion with her friends, so I think you can go with him," he paused then added, "money from me, don't worry."

Good, he had no money left after he treated his team Takoyaki. Zaizen lifted Hinata from the floor and placed him on his lap, "Ok, Hinata-chan, we're going to the amusement park together this time."

Before Zaizen could melt in Hinata's innocent smile, Ikari added, "Oh, don't forget to bring Kenya, two is better than one."

When Nanase was not looking, Zaizen covered Hinata's eyes and threw his brother the nearest object, a slice of bread, and a napkin followed suit.

----

Next chapter…the amusement park!!  
And just because Hinata in Naruto is a girl, doesn't mean 'Hinata' is girl's name. 'Koko ni Iru yo's main leading male chara's name is Hinata as well.

Review? *rises picture of TomBishin*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Yay, the next chapter with SUGER…er, no, that was Bishin's group. And…and…and… TOM MADE AN AMEBLO, OMG, LMAO. But the picture…too small, well, the header…ok, the header…of his ameblo…  
Thanks for beta-ing this, petenshi-chan *hugs*

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi owns this, ok?

----

When he got another call from Ikari, Kenya was glad he didn't start to talk about Zaizen and him again, but when he asked Kenya to go with Zaizen to the amusement park, he felt that he got happy too quickly.

The existence of a little boy with hair as black as Zaizen's and a chubby face adorned with adorable blush to boot is indeed a blessing from God. The little boy was standing by Zaizen's feet, holding his uncle's hand. He took one look at Kenya then hid behind Zaizen's leg. Kenya resisted the urge to become a pedophile right then and there, a gay one especially.

"Yo, Zaizen, your son?" he teased.

Zaizen threw him a glare, "my nephew, Kenya-senpai. His name is Hinata."

"You're old, Hikaru-chan, you're just fourteen but you're already an uncle!"

"Which makes you even older, Senpai," Zaizen successfully wiped the grin off of Kenya's face.

Trying to ignore Zaizen's 'old' comment, Kenya bent down and smiled at Hinata, "Konnichiwa Hinata-chan!" Hinata peered from between Zaizen's legs before shying away again.

"He doesn't like me?" Kenya asked, disappointment clearly shown on his face.

"No, this is just the first time he met you, he's just shy." Zaizen snorted.

And then…another disturbing scene happened. Before, almost all the students of Shitenhouji thought that the only time 'Zaizen' and 'kids' went together in a sentence was when 'doesn't like' was between them. But now, Kenya thought that was entirely false, since those two elements are getting along quite well now. Zaizen bent down and smiled, repeat, SMILED, not the cocky or annoying smile he usually had, but a real smile that would likely make girls (and possibly some boys) faint.

He patted Hinata's head and said, "Hinata-chan, this is Kenya-senpai. Don't worry; he's not a bad guy. Why don't you say hi?"

Hinata looked at Kenya then Zaizen and then Kenya and then Zaizen again, "Not… a bad guy?"

Zaizen nodded, "yes, he's not. But Koharu and Yuuji are."

Hinata muttered something before he ran to Kenya with a childish giggle and a blush on his face, "Kenya-jii, konnichiwa!"

Kenya felt he was going to be a pedophile any minute because this boy was just so adorable. He wonder if Zaizen was like this when he was an innocent and pure little boy, "Konnichiwa, Hinata-chan,"  
Hinata smiled widely then turned to Zaizen, "Zaizen-jii, let's go! I want to go to amusement park!"

Zaizen nodded and took Hinata's hand in his, "Let's go, Hinata-chan."

----

It was Sunday and the park was crowded as usual. Hinata ran on his little legs from one place to another. And since his legs are so small, following him was not that big of a deal. Zaizen smiled and nodded at the boy. Sometimes, he scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him around. Kenya was amazed. He made a mental note that Zaizen and Hinata together was the ultimate killing machine because they were so adorable.

Wait.

Did he just think Zaizen was 'adorable'?

He shrugged it off and ran to where Zaizen and Hinata were calling him.

"What're you doing spacing out there?" Zaizen asked.

"Nothing," Kenya grinned and bent down to Hinata's height, "piggy back ride, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled and jumped on Kenya's back, hugging his neck, "yay!! Let's go to Galaxy War next Kenya-jii!"

Kenya laughed and ran to Galaxy War, not with his inhumane speed, because he was scared he'd drop Hinata in the process. Zaizen sighed and ran with them.

The three of them were having fun. This is the first time Kenya has ever seen Zaizen so carefree. He smiled, he laughed, he hugged Hinata and Hinata even fed him. But the best of all was when Zaizen smiled and laughed at him. The two Zaizens' attitudes were just too contagious. Kenya smiled and laughed as well.

"Zaizen-jii, Kenya-jii, let's take a picture!" Hinata dragged them both to a photo booth, the two older boys didn't know how the little boy did it, but he did. Kenya and Zaizen lifted Hinata up in front of the lens. The three of them grinned, Hinata made v-signs with both of his hands and Zaizen and Kenya made one with their free hands.

It was 5 in the afternoon when Zaizen told them it was time to go home. To Kenya's surprise, Hinata did not protest and instead, he smiled and hugged Zaizen. Zaizen smiled as well and looked at Kenya. Kenya smiled back and three of them went back to Zaizen's house.

----

They finally arrived at the Zaizen household. Kenya gave Hinata the huge Chopper the reindeer doll he won for the boy at a shooting game. "Here, Hinata-chan, I hope you like him."

Hinata hugged the doll tight, "Thank you Kenya-jii!" he then ran and hugged Kenya, Kenya hugged him back.

Nanase called from inside, she smiled and thanked Kenya. Kenya thanked her back. Hinata waved his hand as he and his mother walked inside. Now only Zaizen and Kenya were outside. The speed star tried to ignore the smile on Zaizen's face.

"You should smile like that more often," he said.

Zaizen blinked, still smiling, "say again?"

A strange feeling arose in Kenya's stomach, "I said you should smile like that more often."

"And have Koharu-senpai annoy me even more? No, thank you." His smile didn't even melt to his mocking smirk.

"Well…"

"Mm?"

"Thank you for today," Kenya said, "It was fun."

When Zaizen smiled again at him, Kenya remembered that of all the accusations thrown at him, he never ever once denied that he was in love with his kohai. Yes, he never did, not even once. He denied that he was dating Zaizen because they're not dating. But he never denied that he loves his Kohai. Kenya smiled back.

"You're better smiling like this."

"I can't. I don't want Koharu-senpai to molest me," Zaizen laughed, "besides; I smiled like this because Hinata's smile is contagious."

"Even now that he's inside the house?" Kenya asked.

"Yes, even now if he's inside."

"I guess, they don't want you to become a bad influence, right?" the honey haired boy ran a hand through his hair, his mouth grinning lopsidedly.

"Yeah, I guess. And I don't want to be a bad influence as well," Zaizen huffed then looked at Kenya again, "Thank you, senpai."

"Huh?"

"For today, it was a lot of fun."

"I should be the one thanking you, you know." Kenya punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"If that's for the money, thank my brother," Zaizen chuckled.

"Ok, then voice my gratitude, will you?" Zaizen nodded and Kenya grinned.

"Time to go home, senpai?"

"Mmm, see you later," Kenya turned back and before walking (or blitzing) away, he added, "Hikaru-chan!"

Zaizen looked to where Kenya stood but he was already nowhere in sight. Sighing, Zaizen walked inside the house.

----

"See, I'm right! You are in love with him!" Zaizen's smile turned into a scowl. His brother is so annoying. He just wanted to find Hinata and cuddled him right now. But Ikari kept on pestering him so Zaizen stopped and hit his brother's head with a random book, a thick one too. Ikari winced in pain (and started crying over his brain cells) and Zaizen used the chance to run to Hinata's room. When Hinata saw him, he smiled and hugged the Chopper doll Kenya gave him. Zaizen quickly hugged him.

"What's wrong Zaizen-ji? Do you want to hug Ken-chan too?" Hinata asked.

Zaizen looked at him, "Who is Ken-chan?"

Hinata grinned and shoved his doll at Zaizen, "Her! I named her Ken-chan because Kenya-jii gave me this!"

Zaizen knew that the doll was actually modeled after the male character, Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece. Nevertheless, he smiled. If this was the way of Hinata showing gratitude then he didn't mind. Zaizen hugged Ken-chan and then hugged Hinata as well. Hinata giggled and hug them.

Zaizen thought he must be on drugs or something because the doll smelt suspiciously like Kenya, maybe because Kenya was the one who carried the doll the whole time. Ignoring it, he fell asleep while hugging Hinata and Ken-chan.

----

Review? And I will give you the smexy Tom header XDD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : HEY THAR, I'M SORRY I'M LATE. HERE, HIT ME WITH THIS TONFA I STOLE FROM HIBARIN!!! I've been bussy with sugaku, kagaku, butsurigaku, and seibutsugaku tests, go look in your dictionary, ok? 4 chapters left before this story ends.

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi owns this, ok?

------

Kenya tried to calm Shiraishi down, the buchou of Shitenhouji seemed to be depressed. Something happened between him and Chitose, and since they were good class mates, Kenya decided to help.

I turned out that they were having a little fight yesterday. Chitose promised Shiraishi that they were going on a date but Chitose forgot or something, and it made Shiraishi upset. They hadn't even  
talk the whole day and it worried everyone.

Shiraishi was now taking a big gulp from his choco float, he then slammed it on the table. Ok, he wasn't depressed, he was pissed off.

"This is the tenth or maybe the billionth time he forgot!"

"Your voice, Shiraishi," Kenya reminded him, picking on his tiramisu with plastic fork. They were eating on a nearby café.

Shiraishi glared at Kenya, "I mean, for fuck's sake, he didn't even realize it until I pointed it out to him."

Kenya gave Shiraishi a slice of his Tiramisu to cheer him up.

"That's it, we're over!" Shiraishi declared.

"You and me?"

"No smartass, me and Chitose!!" The Bible is nearly screeching so Kenya gave him another slice.

A sigh escaped Kenya's lips as he looked at Shiraishi, "I thought we had talked about this, Shiraishi. I thought you're fine with Chitose's… you know…"

"Chitose's uncaringness, yes." He jabbed on his strawberry shortcake, "but I have patience!"

"At least he remembers your birthday," Kenya noted, "as far as I see, he seemed very eager on this you know."

Shiraishi blinked, "What?"

"You don't know?" Kenya paused, "You don't know that he had been asking me what you'd like for your birthday?"

They both fell silent, mostly for Shiraishi's part since Kenya was munching away his tiramisu.

"I did not…" he trailed off.

Taking a sip from his milkshake, Kenya then pointed at Shiraishi with his fork, "He cares about you, so stop being a damsel in distress now and go apologize--no, scratch that, forgive him already."

Shiraishi nodded and smiled at Kenya, "Thank you, Kenya. I hope your relationship with Zaizen goes well." And a tease in the end, god, he's so annoying.

"For the zillionth time, we're not dating," Kenya growled, "at least for now."

Shiraishi nearly drop his glass of choco float when Kenya said that, "Wh-what? What did you say?"

Kenya took another sip, "I said we're not dating, not yet."

"So… anytime soon? Wait, Kenya, I don't understand."

Looking at Shiraishi from the corner of his eyes, Kenya got up, "You're paying." And he left Shiraishi sitting there like a dumb idiot, trying to process what Kenya had said. When he finally understood he had to stop the grin taking over his face.

"Shit, he really likes that Zaizen."

------

The look Shiraishi threw him the day next was annoying. He practically leered on Kenya with sick grin on his face. Chitose stood beside him, he seemed tobe clueless about why his boyfriend grinned like mad. Running in his inhumane speed seemed to be the only way to make Shiraishi stop leering at him.

It worked, but his leer turned to Zaizen. Zaizen who was sparring with Kin-chan shuddered and realized his buchou's gaze on him. He yelped and moved to a more distant place, followed by a confused Kin-chan.

The glare lasted the whole day, making both Kenya and Zaizen uncomfortable. Shiraishi also leered at Kenya in class and Kenya couldn't do anything. He should've known better than to tell Shiraishi that he liked Zaizen. Not that he bluntly told him, but he knew Shiraishi wasn't dumb and had really understood what Kenya said.

The way he leered at Kenya and Zaizen was more than prove.

"Stop leering at me!" Kenya said at lunch, throwing his math book at the boy.

Shiraishi laughed and dodged the book which ended up on Chitose's face. "But Kenya, you actually…"

Kenya cut him by shoving another book; thick English dictionary at Shiraishi's face, silencing him, "And shut up!! Geez, you could at least thank me for patching you and Chitose up again by shutting your trap, Kura teme!!"

"Kenya-kun, Shiraishi can't breathe, " Chitose said, he tried to save his boyfriend by pushing Kenya away gently.

Kenya scowled and sat back down, he took his chopsticks and began eating his bento. Shiraishi thanked Chitose and gave him tuna meat from his bento. Then the tree ate in silence.

However, God hates Kenya. Zaizen came (actually, he was on his way to his class, he had no intention on approaching them), with his headset covering his ears, they knew Zaizen was practically deaf right now. Shiraishi tried to call him but failed, he then threw the lid of his bento box at Zaizen.

The lid hit the second year on the head, he then picked it up and looked around. Shiraishi waved at  
him. Zaizen walked to them and shoved the lid to Shiraishi who didn't seem to feel guilty. "I believe you owe me an apology, buchou."

"Really?"

"Shiraishi, you should." Chitose said, "gomen, Zaizen-kun, we tried to call you but you didn't hear us." Zaizen nodded at the tallest of the three, "you should be glad that your husband apologize for you, Buchou." He smirked.

"Zaizen!!" Shiraishi flustered but Zaizen ignored him.

"Yo, Zaizen, how's Hinata-chan?" Kenya chirped in.

Zaizen sat beside Kenya and took Kenya's chopsticks from him, eating Kenya's tamagoyaki. Shiraishi got excited all of sudden and Kenya blinked.

"He's fine, he like Ken-chans very much."

"Ken-chan?" the three senpais asked at the same time.

"He named it after you," he shrugged, "He didn't know that the name is actually Tony Tony Chopper."

"I'm fine with it," Kenya grinned, "he loves me then."

Zaizen was about to say something when Shiraishi asked, "Wait, who is Hinata?"

"Zaizen's nephew." Kenya told him, "We went to the amusement park yesterday, I won him a Chopper Doll."

"You and Zaizen are dating?" Shiraishi asked rather loudly, causing all eyes to turned to them.

Kenya wanted to kill Shiraishi, a painful death in front of everyone, his chopstick could be a good weapon. First, he would jab Shiraishi's neck with it and then he would jab his stomach and tore it open, then using the chopsticks he would removed the organs one by one. Then he would stab Shiraishi's chest repeatedly with it.

"For the fuck's sake, Shiraishi, we're not! I thought I've told you and don't make me spill all your secrets here!"

Shiraishi opened his mouth and closed it, but the grin never leaving his face. He looked at Zaizen then Kenya then Zaizen then Kenya, then- "Stop grinning, Kura Teme!!!" ok, Shiraishi stopped because Kenya had his chopsticks ready to kill someone and Zaizen glared at him in menancing way.

Ok, Buchou in danger. He hid behind Chitose who apologized to the other two for what Shiraishi did.

"Shiraishi," Kenya called in a dangerous tone.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever bring it up again."

"Which one?" Shiraishi asked.

"The one we talked about yesterday." Kenya gritted his teeth in annoyance, Shiraishi was playing with him.

The Buchou nodded quickly, "Ok, sir, I will never ever talk about it again."

"Good."

"But you're not lying, right?"

"SHIRAISHI TEME!!!"

------

TOMMU IS SICK. HE'S SICK /crais  
Review to make me feel better?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Wheee, chapter 8!! 3 More to go. TOMMU THE HANSAMU PURINSU wa ima genki desu,wai wai! I saw his card from 'The Game' and he's way too handsome with those white gakuran and the golden heart pendant and his smile…a prince charming…  
Thanks for the reviews and thanks for Petenshi-chan, I heart you all /throws Mizuta's card

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi owns Tenipuri~

----

Maybe calling Rikkaidai's Yukimura or Seigaku's Fuji is not such a bad idea, Kenya thought. There's no sadist in Hyoutei but Yuushi said something about their second year ace being an occult maniac or something. It would be good if Hyoutei's ace had a communication with aliens, maybe he could ask him to send aliens to earth and take Shiraishi back with them.

"What are you thinking about, Kenya-senpai?" Zaizen's voice broke his thoughts. Kenya looked up to see Zaizen standing beside him, hands in pocket, lollipop stick dangling from his mouth, and headset blaring music at the loudest volume. Kenya noticed it wasn't rock music he was listening to.

"I'm planning to kill Shiraishi," Kenya said. He shot Shiraishi, who was off training first years, a death glare.

Zaizen shrugged it off and walked away. He approached Gin and asked for a game but Gin pointed at the rest of the second years. They were training under Osamu's direction. Zaizen growled and mumbled something about Osamu's teaching skills. He got called over to the group by their coach. Osamu then smacked Zaizen with a racket. The boy genius glared at the other second years and reluctantly joined them.

Kenya sighed and Koharu choose that moment to jump on Kenya and blow a kiss on his cheek, "Kenya-kun is staring at his boyfriend!" He sang

The Naniwa speed star tried to wriggle away from Koharu's face but his grip was too tight. So instead Kenya used his racket to hit Koharu's head and jumped away as far as possible, "who's staring at whom?!"

Both Yuuji and Koharu made a (nauseating) kissy face, "you were staring at Hikaru-chan!"

"I was not."

"You so were."

"When will you all stop implying that I'm dating Zaizen?!" The speed star was losing his temper as fast as he could run. And that was pretty damn fast.

"Um, never?"

"That's it!!" Kenya chucked his racket at them. It hit Yuuji's square in the face. He fell down unconscious as Koharu shrieked, kneeling down beside him.

"Kenya-kun, you killed Yuu-chan!" Koharu cried, hugging Yuuji on his arm.

Kenya picked up his racket and walked to Gin, "I told him to stop but he wouldn't," Kenya spat harshly, "it's not my fault. It's your fault for provoking me."

Koharu's cry drew the attention of many, all eyes turned on them. Osamu, Shiraishi, and Chitose ran to where Koharu is. Zaizen and Kin-chan followed suit. While Gin suddenly gripped tightly onto Kenya's hand. Shitenhouji's fukubuchou still remained forgotten. But you all knew that.

"What happened?" Shiraishi asked. He cringed at the sight in front of him. Instead of being overcome with worry, it made him kind of disgusted. Koharu crying hysterically with Yuuji cradled in his arms.

"Why did he faint?"

Koharu sniffed, "Kenya threw a racket at him and he got knocked out," he paused, "and now he won't wake up! He's gone!"

All eyes turned to Kenya, who felt a sudden wash of guilt.

"Kenya?" Shiraishi's tone clearly said he was demanding an answer, he walked to the accused, "explain."

"I told him to stop," Kenya murmured, looking away from his furious buchou, "but he wouldn't so I hit him..."

Shiraishi gritted his teeth, "for fuck's sake, Kenya! He's just joking!"

"I know, I know. But could they please stop? Their pestering is endless!!" Kenya snapped, absolutely enraged that everyone was ganging up on him, "I have patience, you know. It annoys me to no end, you idiot!"

"But you…" Shiraishi stopped, Kenya stared at him in a way that made Shiraishi just shut up. So instead Shiraishi told Gin to bring Yuuji to the infirmary.

"At least he's alive," Kenya snorted. Koharu shot him a harsh glare, which was rare, since Koharu's barely ever angry, "what?"

Koharu walked together with Gin to the infirmary.

"Regulars, to the club house, now!" Osamu commanded, the five of them nodded and walked inside the club house.

----

No one spoke. Not even Kintarou. Chitose was trying to calm Shiraishi down, Osamu sat on the chair with a serious look, Zaizen was standing beside the doorway and Kintarou just stared at his senpais from beside Zaizen. Kenya stood in the center of the room, making him the center of attention as well.

"So, you hit him because he won't stop implying you're dating with Zaizen?" Osamu began, "but Kenya, they're just-"

"Joking, I know!" he cut him off, "but it's so annoying, they don't even have anything to do with it!"

"With what?" Shiraishi asked. That bastard, even though he promised he won't bring it up, he just never gets tired of teasing me! Kenya thought, gritting his teeth.

"W-w-with my love life!" Kenya blurted out after so much stuttering.

"Really now?"

"Shiraishi," Osamu glared at the buchou kept silent. "You can just ignore them, Kenya. It isn't like you to act like this toward their jokes."

"For whatever's sake, you know, each person has one subject they simply can't ignore no matter how many times he had ignored the other subjects!" Kenya reasoned, "Yuushi told me that!" Ok, he's using his genius cousin as a reason. Everyone knows that Oshitari Yuushi is the genius of Hyoutei, so whatever he says cannot be wrong.

"But Ken-"

"And should I mention ALMOST EVERYONE I know implied that I'm dating him," he pointed at Zaizen who just stared in a Zaizen-like way, "Koharu, Yuuji, Shiraishi, Chitose, " Chitose tried to say that he's not but Shiraishi told him to shut up so he did, "Kin-chan, Ishida,"

"Ehh?? I did not!!" Kintaro cried out. Ishida (who had come back from the infirmary) blinked and told himself to be patient; Kenya was not in his right mind at the moment.

"You, Osamu, do too. The entire student population would whisper things like me and Zaizen are dating whenever I'm around, some teachers send me glares, and you know what, I suspect even his brother implied the same thing as well!!"

The others looked aghast and stared at Zaizen, who in turn just shrugged, "and Yuushi did too!! He called me yesterday asking about me and Zaizen and he told me he thought we were dating and I told him we're not and that he should start taking care of his Tsundere Queen rather than taking care of me, and you know what, it's so annoying!!" Kenya finished, panting. The other stared at him in disbelief. Was he serious?

Chitose was the first to break the silence, "that much?"

"Yes!" Kenya yelled, "That much!"

Suddenly, Chitose felt sorry for Kenya but he couldn't say that in front of his boyfriend, "Kenya, tell me one thing."

Kenya glared at Shiraishi, he huffed and crossed his arms, "What, Kura Teme?"

"You're angry because?"

"They're saying something that is not true and assume on their own that it really happened, but it actually didn't, but they thought it did because they want to."

"And?" Shiraishi asked again. Everyone turned to Shiraishi in slight confusion.

The honey haired boy looked at Shiraishi straight on the eyes, "they're spreading rumours that I'm dating Zaizen, they thought I'm dating Zaizen, and they implied I'm dating Zaizen, which is totally not true," he turned at the said second year, "we're not dating, right, Zaizen?"

Zaizen just nodded and yawned, he really didn't seem to give a damn.

Osamu took a deep breath, "so, matter is over. I will tell Yuuji and Koharu to stop teasing you and you should apologize to them, Yuuji especially."

Kenya snorted and walked toward the doorway, he took Zaizen's hand which caused said second year to look at him, "practice, me and you."

Zaizen nodded and followed Kenya outside. Kintarou and Ishida followed after them, leaving Chitose, Shiraishi, and Osamu.

"You know what?" Shiraishi broke the silence.

"What do I know?" Osamu yawned then looked at Shiraishi.

"He was angry just because people thought he was dating Zaizen."

"Yeah, so?"

Scratching his head, Shiraishi continued, "sheesh, just because they thought he's dating him, not because of anything else."

"Ah…" Chitose realized something then looked at Shiraishi who looked back at him, "Are you saying…"

"Yep, he didn't say he's angry because people implied he likes Zaizen, " the buchou of Shitenhouji grinned, "Dating and liking is different thing all together."

Then Osamu grinned as well, "So, our Naniwa Speed Star really is in love with our Naniwa Prat Genius…"

----

They're getting OOC,urgh,sorry ; A ;


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Can I say I love you all? Can i? Please? /HAGGU Astaroche-san, arigatou gozaimashita! Ato mata tanomu nee~  
Bishin dyed his hair brownish red and he wished he wouldn't be caught in school inspection, let's pray for the little boy, shall we?

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi-sensei, Tenipuri is yours, right?

----

Oshitari Kenya was annoyed and Zaizen Hikaru knew this far too well. His senpai was practically cursing under his breath, drawing stares from people who passed by them. Zaizen didn't mind, cursesmeant nothing to him, he and his brother always exchanged curses everyday so it didn't really matter.

"You know senpai, you can just stop thinking about it." He said flatly.

Apparently, Kenya still couldn't stop thinking about the earlier event.

After that, the two of them went to practice, but the crowds were staring and whispering to themselves, words like gay, BL and dating,etc, etc... echoed around the crowds. Kenya threw his racket in annoyance and stormed off the court. Zaizen had no other choice but to follow his senpai. He didn't open the door but kicked it open, Shiraishi, Chitose, and Osamu were shocked. They stared at Kenya who harshly entered the bathroom, Osamu told Zaizen to watch after his senpai, maybe Kenya would slip or something. Zaizen followed his coach's advice and went in with Kenya. He could hear Kenya's string of curses and he added another curses sometimes.

Kenya left early, Osamu asked Zaizen to leave with him, who knew what Kenya'd do in his state? Kill random people? So for the sake of other people's safeties, Zaizen went home early with Kenya. Kenya didn't seem to mind, he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Kenya stopped walking, he glared at Zaizen and said in low murderous tone, but it didn't affect Zaizen at all, "We're not dating, clear?" when Zaizen nodded, Kenya huffed and began walking again.

----

When Zaizen came back, he told his brother that everyone implied that he and Kenya were dating. Ikari squealed in joy and was about to ask another thing when his brother added that Kenya went on a rampage today and stomped off to his room then slammed his door closed loudly. Ikari cringed but he wasn't feeling guilty at all, he felt even more curious.

----

Yuushi laughed from across the phone, Kenya threw his pillow at a picture of him and Yuushi when they were little. "This is fuckingly not funny, Yuushi!!" he screeched.

After his laughter sort of died off, Yuushi spoke again, "But, Kenya, why don't you just tell him already?"

Kenya fed his iguana and then layed on his back, "It's not easy, Yuushi. I'm not you, who can tell your Tsundere Queen your love bluntly in the shower room." he cringed at the thought, "Seriously, Yuushi, that must be the grossest way of confessing your love that I've ever knew of."

Oshitari hummed, "Hmm, but he likes it, we like it, does it even matter?"

Kenya thought that if Yuushi was there, he'd throw dozens of tennis balls on him, "I told you that I'm not you, Yuushi! I can't just tell him like that, especially when people are assuming things on their own. We're not dating!"

"Yet." Yuushi added.

"Yes, at least not yet," Kenya admitted, he then looked at the picture on his table and tried to pick it but failed. It was a picture of Shitenhouji regulars after watching a baseball match. All of them were grinning, and as usual, Zaizen had his lazy and bored grin. Gin stood in the center, Kintaro was on  
his back, making a v-sign, Koharu and Yuuji were on the right of Gin, they were hugging each other and making v-sign as well. On Gin's left were Chitose and Shiraishi, they're not making v-signs, but had their arms slung over each other's shoulders. Come to think about it, it was the first time Kenya suspected Shiraishi's feeling for Chitose and vice versa. Not to mention the two began dating a week after. Kenya had helped the two of them, only Kenya, they managed to hide this from the rest of regulars, especially Koharu and Yuuji. Osamu was also grinning and his arms over Zaizen's and Kenya's shoulders, instead of making v-sign like the other, Kenya and Zaizen made a pose like Ranka Lee's.

"Kenya, " Yuushi drawled with his annoyingly sexy voice, "you know you have to do it, soon."

Still staring at the picture, he answered softly, "I know."

----

Kenya didn't come to practice the next day. Shiraishi suspected that it had something to do with yesterday's event. Not the one in the clubroom but one on the tennis court. He knew Kenya seemed to be exaggerating things but he's Kenya's best friend after all, Kenya wasn't exaggerating, everything really pissed him off. Shiraishi asked Zaizen but the latter didn't know as well, he said Kenya didn't come to pick him up like usual.

"Maybe he's avoiding my brother." So his brother really was implying that Kenya was dating Zaizen after all. Shiraishi was shocked even more.

He asked Osamu about what to do but Osamu didn't knew either, Chitose was the last one he could turn to, so he walked to Chitose who was training with Kin-chan. "Chitose, we need to talk."

"Let me guess, Kenya?"

"Yes, it's about Kenya." Shiraishi sighed, "maybe we should apologize to him. I mean, we did the wrong thing on him as well, we implied him and Zaizen dating."

"Me too?" Kin-chan chirped in.

Shiraishi smiled and ruffled Kintaro's hair, "No, Kin-chan, you and Shihan don't have to apologize, you're a good boy." The red haired grinned and hugged Shiraishi, Shiraishi smiled. "Now, let's go and find Kenya."

----

Finding Kenya wasn't hard, but chasing after him was. Shiraishi found him at the canteen but the moment their eyes met, Kenya was gone, thanks to his inhumane speed. They've encountered Kenya multiple times but he isn't called The Naniwa Speed Star for nothing after all. The hide and seek continued.

Chitose decided to stop without telling Shiraishi, he'd sent him e-mail later. Thus left Shiraishi alone, blindly looking for Kenya. The other regulars joined after they received e-mails from Chitose. But even  
if with 6 people looking him, Kenya still managed to avoid them.

This pissed Shiraishi off because god damn it, they wanted to apologize, not to tease him.

So he asked the other students to look for Kenya as well.

"Kura Teme, I swear, I will kill you!!!" Kenya yelled, ducking few students who tried to catch him, he outrun them and escaped. Somewhere along the way, they grew tired, but Shiraishi refused to give up, he's still looking for Kenya together with Kintaro, Gin, and Zaizen.

Actually, Zaizen didn't do anything but listening to his god damn headset and supporting Shiraishi from behind.

"Zaizen, if you want to help us to find him at least do something!" Shiraishi yelled, frustrated, "I thought you know him best!!"

Zaizen shrugged, "He will come out himself, don't worry."

Shiraishi stared at Zaizen, demanding explanation.

"I promise," Zaizen said nonchalantly, "you don't believe Naniwa Boy Genius?"

After staring at Zaizen for 5 minutes, Shiraishi sighed, "Ok, where will he come out?"

The black haired boy smirked he looked at nowhere in particular then said, "You know, everyone has their own limit concerning that."

----

"Oh yes, in that, it's nature call after all, " Shiraishi grinned as Kenya came out from the toilet. Kenya gulped, he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Zaizen smirked behind Shiraishi and Kintaro waved at him happily.

"Screw you, prat, " he spat. The said prat just shrugged.

"Why did you run, Kenya?"

"Because you tried to chase after me," Kenya answered as if it's the most obvious and simple explanation in the word, "I thought you wanted to blame me for ditching club."

Shiraishi forgot that Kenya was indeed ditching club activity, all he knew that he must apologize to Kenya no matter what it takes. He rubbed his temple,"I didn't even think of it…"

"Really?"

"I did not," he repeated, "seriously."

The four of them said nothing, they simply stared at each other. Zaizen was the one who broke the silence, "Shiraishi-senpai wanted to apologize."

Kenya looked at Zaizen, baffled. Shiraishi ducked his head sheepishly but quickly lift it up again, "Yeah, I mean, I haven't properly apologize to you." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Sorry."

Kenya didn't say anything. Nothing. And he left.

"WHAT THE HELL, KENYA, I JUST APOLOGIZED!!" Shiraishi screeched.

"I don't understand, " Kenya suddenly said.

"What?"

Looking at Shiraishi with a grin on his face, Kenya said; "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong." And he really left.

Few minutes later after Kenya left, a grin appeared on Shiraishi's face then he realized something, "That bastard, he made us run for nothing!!"

-----

I made another MAD/TEGAKI VIDEO or whatever you called it with KenZaiKen pairing, check out my profile for the link~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'M SO SORRY, HERE, KILL ME OR TORTURE ME, I DESRVER THAT /wails  
You can read my profile if you want to know the reason why I haven't been around. Again, I'm so sorry, thanks for everyone, thank you so much. I lost my beta so this is unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer : will Konomi Takeshi leave a story hanging for more than a year? I guess not, therefore, I'm not Konomi-sensei

xxx

A week had passed since the event about Kenya happened. Everything had returned like usual, Shiraishi being a good buchou he was-with less screeching, Chitose randomly skipped the practice, Koharu flirted with Yuuji, Gin being a patient Gin as always, Kintaro still as hyper as usual, Zaizen still a prat, and Kenya ran with his inhumane speed around the courts. Osamu? Sleep. Koishikawa? He remained forgotten.

Kenya always pick Zaizen up as usual, Ikari still made a big fuss about it but he quickly shut up when Kenya or Zaizen glared at him. Sometimes, Ikari asked his brother to watch after Hinata together with Kenya. The small boy had grown to like Kenya very much. Kenya even taught him how to run fast like him. The small boy had done well and Kenya saw potential in him, he became some kind of Hinata's private running tutor. Hinata was more than excited when he knew he can spend more time with Kenya and so did the honey haired boy.

Lounging around in Zaizen's room had become Kenya's daily activity. It's not only lounging around actually, sometimes Kenya asked Ikari (or even Hikaru) to help him study, he's a third year after all. Ikari was happy to teach him and sometimes, he still pushed the matter about his brother's love life to Kenya, Kenya said nothing about that and Ikari know when to stop. And Kenya was glad for it.

Zaizen's parent returned home when Kenya was playing with Hinata. Zaizen's father; Zaizen Yukari looked strict outside, but he is actually kind and warm man who loves his family. Zaizen's mother; Zaizen Chikane is a beautiful woman, Kenya had talked with her several tims but this is the first time he noticed she looks like Hikaru so much while Ikari looked like his father, Kenya noted that Zaizen's beautifulness came from his mother. Ok, he called Zaizen beautiful, so what?

Chikane-san was the one who didn't like Zaizen's piercing and Yukari-san just laughed and told her to let him be. They invited Kenya on a dinner and he agreed.

"And he murdered lots of my beloved brain cells, he's so mean!" Ikari said, pointing at Zaizen with fork.

Yukari laughed and ruffled Hikaru's hair who sat beside him, "that's my son!" the youngest of brother growled and swatted his father's hand away, mumbling something like _I'm not a kid._

Kenya laughed awkwardly, this family really is into brain cells thing.

"So, Hikaru, any suitors yet?" when Yukari asked this, both Kenya and Zaizen coughed, "eh, what's wrong?"

Ikari covered his mouth to surpress his laugh, Nanase smiled, and Chikane tried to hide her interest.

"Otou-san, I thought once you're back this whole thing about my love life would end," Hikaru sighed.

Looking at sighing son of his and nervous senpai, Yukari asked, "is he Kenya?"

This time Ikari burst into laughter, both Kenya and Hikaru exclaimed out loud, "we're not dating!"

"Uh, I didn't ask if you two are dating or not."

"We're not dating!"

"Did somebody think you two are dating?"

Ikari's laugh became louder, Hikaru wanted to strangle his brother to death or maybe he should call Yukimura or Fuji while Kenya ready to ask Yuushi about his kohai who likes alien.

"Because if somebody did, I wouldn't be surprised."

That moment, Kenya chooses to faint on his seat and Hikaru stared at his father, baffled.

Ikari? He died of laughter.

xxx

"Your father is impossible!" Kenya yelled in frustration, "Both he and your brother are insane!"

"I think that's the risk of being genius; side effect, " Zaizen shrugged, he reminded himself not to become a genius like them; a genius with bad side effect.

"How could he say so anyway?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Zaizen growled, "that stupid brother of mine might called him and told him everything."

"Zaizen, kill his brain cells." Kenya said, looking at Zaizen seriously.

"I will senpai, don't worry."

"Good, then, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow senpai," Zaizen smiled.

Ok, Kenya couldn't take smiling Zaizen easily, smiling Zaizen is a very dangerous weapon, he smiled back nervously and then ran away.

xxx

"Why did you say something like that?" Hikaru asked his father who was sitting on the couch, reading newspaper. Ikari is working upstairs, the women are washing the dishes, Hinata probably asleep.

Yukari looked at his youngest son and pats the seat beside him, Hikaru sat down then huffed, "Kenya-senpai and I had lots of trouble about that matter these past weeks, he's very sensitive of it."

"I didn't say you two are dating," his father said.

"Kenya-senpai is very sensitive when it comes to me and word love or like or anything, he'd assume you think we're dating and he doesn't like it."

"Why?"

Shrugging, Zaizen answered, "because we're not and he doesn't like it because it's wrong."

"But don't you like each other?" Chikane's voice startled him, his mother was drying her hands with napkins, "I've met him thousands of times, he always come to pick you up, we talked sometimes."

"And?" Hikaru tried to find a point of what his parent were saying.

"He cares for you, a lot." Chikane paused, "and so do you."

"It doesn't make me like him," He can't believe his parent, they're just talking about their son being gay and they didn't seem to worry about it.

Sensing what Hikaru was probably thinking, Yukari patted his son's head, "you are our son, even if you're gay, you're still our son."

"Even if I changed my gender? Trans gender?"

His father laughed, "yeah, if that's what you choose, we have nothing to say."

"Just don't regret what you had chose, Hikaru," Chikane sat beside Zaizen and touched his arm, "don't do anything without thinking about the consequences."

Zaizen looked down, "I don't understand, why did you two…"

"Your happiness is our happiness." His mother said, "and if now you're happy to love him, then we can do nothing."

"I thought every sane parent wants their son to marry a woman."

"Then if you're bored with him and realized you're happier to be with woman than a man, we won't interfere with your decision." Yukari grinned, "basically, we'll alwas support your decision."

"And I thought every parent doesn't want their child to make a mistake."

"Experience?" his father offered.

Zaizen couldn't believe it, his father and mother are really weird. "I don't understand."

"Listen Hikaru, we just want you to be happy and there's no happiness without sadness," Chikane cupped her son's cheek with her palms, "if you decided to do something that makes you happy, we will support you. And if your decision hurt you, we will help you. If you came to another decision, we will support you again. It will always be like that."

"We will be there for you, Hikaru-chan," Zaizen looked up, he found his brother grinning at him. "You are you, you're our family, even if the whole word turned against you, we will always be there for you."

"How cheesy," Zaizen smirked.

Laughing, Ikari walked and patted his brother's head, "We will never leave you, no matter how hard it is."

For the first time in his life, Hikaru felt relieved to be member of Zaizen family, despite how freak and stupid this family is.

And how most of them are smart ass.

Xxx

I feel so stupid now, I just realized the formatting was off /goes off to kill herself. Last chapter next


	11. Chapter 11

A/N : here's the last chapter of Randomly Green. I thank everyone who had read this story and especially my two betas, I heart you all. I'm writing another KenZai story, anyone wants to be my beta? /grins

Disclaimer : all hail Konomi Takeshi, that's all.

xxx

"My brother was trying to set me up with you." Zaizen said one day. They're eating takoyaki in the usual place, only two of them. Shiraishi went on a date with Chitose, Yuuji and Koharu doing something they don't really want to know, Kin-chan might be lost again somewhere and Gin had to look for him.

Kenya didn't know what to say or what to do, he just ate in silence without moving his gaze away from his takoyaki. Zaizen said nothing after that. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, Kenya was actually scared and nervous. He had the word he wanted to say ready, he just had to open his mouth and say it.

"My parents said it's ok if I am a gay," the black haired boy continued, "they said no matter what happen they will support me or something like that."

At this, Kenya froze.

"Shocking isn't it? Well, we're bunch of weirdos after all, I don't really understand at all, how could they say something like that easily."

Slowly, Kenya turned to Zaizen, "Zaizen?"

"Yes, senpai?"

"Let's go home."

Even if they didn't say anything after that, they knew it too well. No matter how people around the ready to accept that, it's not ready for them. They need time, just a little more.

xxx

What is Zaizen Hikaru for him? Kenya had admitted to himself that he likes that boy, heh, he even in love with him. It's not because of his looks that caused girls to fall head over heels for him, it's because Zaizen is Zaizen. No matter how annoying he is, Kenya always managed to stay by his side. Because Zaizen is Zaizen, not anyone else. Because the annoying and genius prat of Naniwa had been by his side since the time he couldn't remember, it's wrong without Zaizen and he couldn't care less if the boy think otherwise. Because despite his annoying manners, there're sides of Zaizen that still undiscovered by Kenya.

Whenever Kenya's confused, Zaizen's words made him realize what was wrong. When he's happy, Zaizen'd be there to simply accompany him or smile at him. When Kenya felt guilty, Zaizen wouldn't say it's not his fault, he simply stated him the truth. When he's angry, whatever Zaizen did or said made him realize his fault. When he's sad or upset, Zaizen would be there without saying anything, but he'd touch Kenya's hand or hair, telling Kenya he's there.

It all meant so much for Kenya. So much that he's satisfied with it. There's no need for him to tell Zaizen his feelings. He admits that he's afraid that Zaizen would hate him but mostly, he thought that being like this is fine. He thought that making themselves couple like Shiraishi and Chitose wouldn't make a big difference between them, so rather than risking their relationship, Kenya decided to let it be.

He thought that his relationship with Zaizen is fine by how it is now.

He doesn't want to kiss Zaizen or hug him. Well, he can hug Zaizen anytime, playful hug which Zaizen usually decline by killing some of his brain cells.

He never thought of doing what _couples usually do_ with his kohai.

Because he's fine with the way they're now.

But if Zaizen think otherwise, he wouldn't really mind.

Because no matter what he said, his kohai is someone so dear for him.

xxx

"You said your brother was trying to set us up." That day, they're eating okonomiyaki together in usual park. Shiraishi went on a date again with Chitose, Yuuji is flirting with Koharu somewhere, Kin-chan is lost again, and Gin went to pick him up. Same old routine, Kenya thought.

Nodding, Zaizen took a bite of his takoyaki, "Yes, my parents even doing the same now."

"Well, they're doing something useless then."

"Yeah, they're." another bite, he's unfazed with what Kenya said.

"Because I already like you even before this whole me dating you issue had began and maybe even before your parent went on holiday. I was just…waiting for the right time."

Zaizen didn't say anything, he continued eating and this made Kenya nervous.

"I mean, I didn't say it now because what they said, I already love you. You know, not like, but like like…" he trailed off when his kohai got up and dumped the okonomiyaki container on nearest trash bin.

"Senpai, " Zaizen suddenly called, Kenya looked up at him. "There's this CD I want to buy, let's go."

Kenya nodded and ran to catch up with him, he frowned when Zaizen didn't do anything or say anything about his (supposed to be) confession. So he placed his hand on Zaizen's shoulder, stopping him. Zaizen was about to ask when Kenya kissed him.

It was a simple and innocent kiss. Not a hot breath taking kiss with tongue that Shiraishi sometimes told Kenya about. It's nothing but simple brush between lips and lips.

"I'm serious." Kenya said on Zaizen's lips, "I…"

"I know, Kenya-senpai." Zaizen's words startled him, he looked at Zaizen's eyes. "So do I."

Kenya was shocked, he couldn't say anything. He didn't realize that Zaizen already walked away. Zaizen realized that Kenya hadn't move from his spot and called for him but he's still shocked.

So,Zaizen walked to him and kissed Kenya, on the lips.

"Wha-Zaizen, what did you do?" Kenya asked, shocked and a little pissed, "I'm supposed to be the one who kiss you first!"

"Why is that, senpai?"

"Be-because I'm older!"

"Nonsense, Buchou is older than Chitose-senpai and Yukimura from Rikkai Dai is older than Sanada." He snorted.

"Wait, WHAT? How did you know?"

"Because I'm Naniwa Prat Genius, Kenya-senpai, " he smirked, "being older doesn't mean you're the-"

"I'm the seme!" Kenya cut in, "that's why I'm supposed to be the one who kiss you first!"

"What makes you said you're the seme and I am the uke?"

"Be-because, " Kenya remembered what Yuushi told him, "because you are tsundere, that's why you should be the uke!"

"There's this boy from a baseball manga I read, he's somewhat tsundere and he's the seme." Countered Zaizen.

"But Shinobu and Hiroki from Junjou Egoist and Terrorist are tsundere!"

"You read Junjou Romantica, senpai?" Zaizen raised a brow, interested.

"N-NO!" Kenya spluttered, "Yuushi mentioned it once!"

"Kenya-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me if you want to."

Kenya didn't waste his time upon hearing this, he leaned and kissed the boy Again. The kiss didn't make his legs felt like jelly but it gave him warm feeling inside. Zaizen touched his hand and licked Kenya's lips. The next thing they knew they're battling for dominance and they both refused to give up.

When their lips parted, Zaizen smirked and said on Kenya's lips, "next time, it'd be you asking for my kiss."

The two of them walked away together, talking who is the seme and who is the uke. They're not holding hands because for them it didn't matter and it will never be. Nothing will really matter for them.

xxx

"So, who tops and who bottoms?" Yuushi asked with his deep and annoyingly sexy voice.

"That prat is annoying!" Kenya yelled to the phone.

He laughed, "Well, I take it both of you are both?"

"YUUSHIII!"

Nothing will really matter between them.

Probably .

xxx


End file.
